The invention relates to devices whose motion is controlled by the contraction or expansion of piezoelectric material.
The primary aim of the current invention is to provide an actuator which can displace in two dimensions.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an actuator whose configuration is particularly compact.
A further objective of this invention is to provide an actuator which can be repeatedly submitted to motion while remaining accurate and predictable in its motion. It is therefore necessary for the type of actuator disclosed in this invention to be reliable.
An additional objective of the invention is to offer a new approach to the layout of electrodes within the piezo material.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide an actuator whose shape will enable the actuator to be easily incorporated into a stack of similar actuators. It is therefore a further objective of this invention to present a grouping of actuators which is particularly compact and equally reliable as individual actuators designed to operate in isolation.